


My World of Sin

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Damn, don't you look tired, woman." He grinned playing with her hair. Minako didn't wear it in high ponytail any longer so it fell freely on her shoulders."I am." She replied closing her eyes."Late night?" his smirk made her narrow her eyes. She didn't want to talk about her nights, especially not the previous one."You can say that."
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	My World of Sin

**My world of sin [Itachi Uchiha] for Akino-Rain**

She watched him carefully with her eyes narrowed. He stood up from the bed and slowly started picking up his clothes. He slipped into his pants followed by a fishnet t-shirt that wrapped around his toned body perfectly. She watched him almost in daze biting her lower lip and smirking. His long hair was undone, freely falling onto his thin shoulders. The man picked up his cloak but didn't bother putting it on.

"Won't you stay the night?" she asked resting her cheek on her hand. Her body was covered only half way up, exposing breasts. The man eyed her flesh but turned away.

"No." The sharpness in his voice didn't surprise nor offend her. The girl smiled wider pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. The man always acted so cold; even during sex he would never moan or let any other signs of enjoyment; he was like a robot, but still managed to make her feel exceptionally good. She liked being with him; both physically and intellectually, yet he never showed any interest of that soft. She hopped off the bed wrapping the bed sheet around herself and quickly approached him. Her hands snaked around his waist as she rested head on his back inhaling his scent. A mixture of coffee and sex touched her nostrils sending shivers down her spine. Even though she would never admit it, she loved the way he smelt.

"Stay." She whispered against his back closing her eyes. He stood frozen not turning his head. Finally he shrugged her off.

"No." He made his way to the door and closed it quietly behind himself. She pouted childishly stomping her foot.

"Tsk. He always does that." the girl turned around and walked back to the bed. She laid down placing her hands behind her head. Her gaze was aimed at the ceiling as if it wasn't the original white colour, but painted scenery. "I wonder...how long this will last?"

***

**[Three months ago]**

Leader's eyes shone in the dimly lit room, surrounding with mysterious lightly. Itachi stood opposite the man's desk waiting patiently for his orders, but the leader didn't rush. Pein stood up and slowly walked around the table, he walked to the middle of the room his eyes never leaving the eldest Uchiha.

"You wanted to see me." Itachi's cool passionless voice echoed in the large room. A small nod from the leader made Itachi inhale deeply.

"Minako Kagura." The orange haired man said his eyes now piercing his subordinate.

"What about her?" Itachi was unsure of where the conversation was going.

"She's been extremely violent lately, don't you think?"

"Do you want me to eliminate her?" his straight forwardness made the leader smirk.

"No." He replied simply. "Tame her."

Itachi's look of confusion was a rare sight; the leader couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "I will be honest with you," the leader started interlocking his fingers. "I want her for myself." Itachi raised his eyebrow, he didn't expect the leader to be that frank about it. "But I cannot her stand her temper and her dirty mouth." He added. Itachi couldn't help but agree. Minako was certainly not a feminine type. "I want you to tame her for me." Pein repeated. Itachi finally started to get a picture of what his leader wanted him to do, which didn't impress him.

"I am not a baby sitter and I am certainly not etiquette teacher." Itachi said through his greeted teeth. The anger and annoyance was slipping through his voice.

"This is your next mission Itachi." Pein said dangerously. Itachi clenched his fists and nodded. "Glad you understand." Itachi bowed and quickly exited the room, his temple pulsating from annoyance. *Goddamn leader.* he thought angrily walking towards his room. *What is he thinking?*

***

"Deidara," Minako sung sweetly. The blonde man looked up cautiously, not knowing what to expect from that girl. She was always unpredictable and never in a good way.

"What is it, un?" he asked looking at her.

"Are you a transsexual?" She asked pushing his shoulder a bit too hard. Deidara glared at her fuming.

"Way to fucking go Mina!" Hidan laughed loudly wrapping one arm around her shoulders. She punched his chest playfully laughing. It was amazing how the two got along; Hidan was a Jashinist and was not allowed to have any contact with women, but Minako was a different story, he couldn't seem to get away from her. He would pray for hours and hours, massacre hundreds of people just to be able to spend a couple of hours with the girl he was attracted to. Minako on the other hand was not involved in any religion; she believed only what she saw and could feel, but it didn't interfere with their friendship.

"Fuck you, un." Deidara spat angrily making a clay bomb and exploding it in her face. Minako smirked, quickly moving away, making it explode in Kisame's face.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I doubt you have anything to fuck with." She smiled sweetly making the blonde even more agitated than he already was. Deidara jumped up and stormed out of the kitchen mumbling cusses under his breath. Kisame wiping his face and sat down at the table. "Oh look Hidan, it's our fucking lunch." Minako commented. Jashinist grinned subbing his scythe. Kisame furrowed his eyebrows.

"Stop fucking around Minako." His rough voice stated letting her know he wasn't joking.

"Or what?" she pressed leaning over the table, squeezing his breasts together in process. The blue man swallowed hard eyeing the red bra that was shamelessly showing from her low cut black top.

"Or..." the blue man started still staring at her breasts. "Or...you'll regret it..." his voice didn't sound as confident as he wanted. His full attention was at her torso. Even though Minako was a violent rebel she was still a woman, a very beautiful one at that.

"Really?" she flapped her thick eyelashes at him as she crawled on the table and then on his lap. She situated herself so that his manhood was rubbing against her butt. Kisame gasped as she started rubbing herself against him. Minako smirked at his excitement that was already poking her butt. "I highly doubt that." she whispered into his ear kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. Kisame roared in pain like a lion at the hunter. Minako laughed quickly hopping off. She winked at Hidan and ran towards the exit when she bumped into someone. The girl looked up to see no other than Itachi Uchiha standing in the door way and from his expression, she knew he wasn't impressed.

"You little bitch." Kisame yelled grabbing his sward and moving towards her. Uchiha took a step closer to his partner and nodded a no. Kisame froze for a moment in confusion.

"Not right now Kisame." Itachi's voice invaded her ears sending shivers down her spine. Minako looked up at the tall man with hidden admiration in her eyes. She didn't love him, not at all. The feelings she experienced towards him could be described as deadly sins: lust, greed...pride.

"But she..." Kisame started but Itachi interrupted.

"I'm aware of it."

Minako raised her eyebrow. "You can deal with her later. Right now I need to talk to her about our mission."

Kisame looked at him wide eyed.

"We have a mission?"

"Kagura and I do. You don't." Itachi turned on his heels and marched down the long dark corridor. Minako did not move, she looked at his back as he walked on. Itachi wasn't wearing his cloak, but a tight black t-shirt with long sleeves. Minako bit her lower lip admiring the perfectly shaped arms and back of the black haired man. He stopped for a moment and turned around. "Are you coming? Or do you need a special invitation?"

Minako made smirked. "An invitation would be nice." She stated but still quickly marched after the elder Uchiha. Itachi walked into his room and waited until she made her way in. The door was closed then locked, but Minako didn't pay attention. She walked around his room staring at the surroundings. She never saw his room before, but imagined it quite often. Minako smiled to herself, the room was just as she imagined; plain, dimly lit, with dark coloured furniture and bed sheets. Minako crossed her arms on her chest and sat down on his bed. She could smell his scent lingering on the cover. It tickled her nose, making her want to inhale more.

Itachi watched her carefully not saying a word.

"So?" Minako asked after ten minutes of silence. "Why am I here?"

"Like I already said, we have a mission." Itachi stated leaning on the wall. His face was cool and composed; there was no hint of excitement or joy. Always the same, always too distant. *I want to make him beg.* a sudden thought crossed her mind sending shivers down her spine. Minako rubbed her bare legs trying to get rid of the goosebumps that were spreading all over her body.

"What is this mission about?"

Minako kicked off her shoes and lay on his bed placing her hands behind her head; her eyes never left the man at the other end of the room. Itachi thought for a couple of minutes. He had a plan on his mind but he wasn't sure how believable it was.

"The mission does not involve leaving the Akatsuki hideout." He stated. Minako sent him a confused look wondering what kind of mission it could be. Itachi cleared his throat. "The aim of the mission is to get you prepared for your next one." The second statement confused the girl even more. She scratched her head gazing at Uchiha.

"Meaning what?"

"I will be honest with you," he started. "You have a mission, but it is for the leader to tell what it is and how it is. The mission we have together is to get you prepared."

"I got that, but what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Training you."

"I'm not weak."

Itachi smirked; Minako felt a hint of anger rising in her blood. After all, she wasn't a patient woman, nor was she a calm one.

"I didn't say you were, you did." His short reply hit the nerve.

"Alright Uchiha, it's either you fucking tell me what it is, or I'm getting the fuck out." The girl jumped off of the bed and marched to the door. She reached for the handle when Itachi's hand suddenly appeared in front of her face, preventing her from leaving.

"Don't be so impatient." He was mocking her. Minako clenched her fists ready to punch him. "The aim of this mission is to make you a " _lady_ ".

Minako's eyes widened. She was shocked and was not about to hide it. She blinked a couple of times trying to process the information in her head. "Lady, lady, lady." That word was certainly not in her dictionary. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Itachi smirked.

"I see you are flattered."

"Like hell I am." She snapped back, brushed her hair away from her face. "Why the hell would I need to do that?" she demanded looking into his deep dark eyes. Itachi shrugged.

"That's the mission."

"Impossible."

Minako kicked the door open, breaking in it process. She was pissed and couldn't help her anger. Itachi grabbed her arm pulling the girl back into his room. He pushed her to the wall and held her hands above her head. His face was inches away from her own; she could feel his breath tickling her lips and his eyes penetrating her flesh. Excitement shot through her body making her shiver.

"Mmm..." she moaned quietly. "Itachi...I didn't know you had it in you." a smirk spread on her lips as she licked them. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows wondering.

"I want to complete this mission within one month." Itachi stated solemnly. Minako raised her eyebrows. Itachi seemed overconfident as always; she didn't like it. She quickly ripped her hands from his grip and crossed them on her chest.

"And if not?" the same old smirk plastered on her full lips as she spoke. Itachi thought for a moment weighing the situation in his mind.

"If it will not be complete then the leader will have to assign this to someone else." The simple statement pissed her off even more. She pushed the man away from herself and marched out of his room.

"One month." She heard him say, but she didn't stick around to listen.

***

The door into Leader's room burst open. Minako walked in glaring at the darkness in search of Pein. Her eyes fell upon his tall shadow next to the bookshelves.

"You assigned us to such a fuckwit mission?" she snapped glaring at him.

"Now, now Minako." Leader turned around to face the girl. His piercings shone in the light of the candles. "It's all for the sake of..."

Minako didn't let him finish.

"Fuck that. I won't do it." she turned around to leave when a hand grabbed her neck and squeeze it hard. Leader's grip was the one of steel; no matter how much she tried to break free she couldn't. Minako knew that if she struggled even more he would press her vital points and she'd die, so she stopped.

"Good girl." His hissing voice echoed in her ears. "Now listen here and listen good, I don't care how you do it or how long it takes, I want you to complete the mission successfully. If you don't..." he stopped turning her around and bringing her face closer to his own. "I will personally eliminate Hidan."

He released her neck and walked to his desk. Minako hissed something under her breath but didn't turn around. She knew that Leader was stronger than her, or Hidan, or both of them for that matter and the last thing she wanted was to endanger her only friend. Minako marched out of his room making her way to Itachi's one. Without knocking, she entered placing her hands oh her hips.

"One month." She hissed before walking out and slamming the door.

Itachi looked up calmly. The scent of her still lingered in his room, making it livelier. He lay down on his bed thinking. His memories trailed back to when Sasuke was young; the times they've spent together, the smiles and laughter. Itachi closed his eyes brushing away the thoughts. To him they were indecent, forbidden, something that he was never meant to think about until the time came. The man looked at the closed but broken door. A quiet sigh escaped his lips.

"This will not be easy."

***

A loud knock brought Minako to reality. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Six am. "Six goddamn am, this better me fucking good." She hissed under her breath getting up. she stalked to the door and opened it leaning on it for support. Uchiha stood all dressed and ready, as if he was about to go somewhere.

"What the fuck is it?" she hissed angrily glaring at the man. Itachi looked up and down her body which was barely covered by the cloth she called "underwear". He raised his eyebrow staring straight at her bare chest. This woman in front of him had absolutely no shame, not that he cared.

"Get dressed." He ordered.

"Why the fuck should I?" she snapped back at him.

"If you want to complete the mission, do as I say." His voice was dangerous, sending shivers down her spine. Minako couldn't deny: it excited her.

"What fucking ever." She said walking away from the door, but not closing it. Minako smirked as she started slowly pulling on her tight black t-shirt that exposed a lot of her cleavage. Itachi watched her carefully, surprising himself as the heat started quickly spreading throughout his body. Minako slowly bent over, offering his eyes a good view of her butt; she pulled on her fishnet tights and then dark grey shorts, making sure to "straighten" them from behind. Minako grabbed her Akatsuki cloak and marched towards the door. Her eyes scanned the man who was watching intently and openly. She pushed past him making sure to rub herself against his body. Mina felt his body stiffen which made her smirk.

"I'm ready." She said sexily with a smirk playing on her lips.

She walked ahead swaying her hips as if trying to seduce him. Itachi's eyes travelled to her backside eyeing it. He felt familiar heat gather in the area below his waist. Itachi brushed it away and quickly followed behind. It was going to be a long day...

***

"What is this shit?" Minako read through the list clearly pissed off. It had way too many no-s in it. She scanned the list once again. Uchiha sure did do his best to piss her off. The list said:

_1._ _No smoking_

_2._ _No drinking_

_3._ _No cussing_

_4._ _No undressing in public_

_5._ _No tight clothes_

_6._ _No revealing clothes_

_7._ _No pouncing Hidan_

_8._ _No hate-mail Deidara_

_9._ _No bullying Kisame_

_10._ _No disobeying Itachi_

_11._ _No stealing money from Kakuzu_

_12._ _No arguing with Leader-sama_

_13._ _No Tobi is not a good boy_

_14._ _No telling Konan she is an Akatsuki whore_

_15._ _No biting nails_

_16._ _No asking stupid questions_

_17._ _No ...._

_18._ _No..._

_19._ _No..._

"Uchiha, _what the fuck_?" Minako yelled throwing the paper at Itachi. The man caught it and quickly gave her another piece of paper. Minako grabbed it angrily and scanned it with her eyes, twitching with annoyance in process. That paper had a to do list on it, and Minako was clearly not impressed. It stated:

_1._ _Dress decently_

_2._ _Say please, thank you, welcome, excuse me_

_3._ _Smile sweetly_

_4._ _Learn how to dance_

_5._ _Learn how to cook_

_6._ _Obey Itachi_

_7._ _..._

The list continued on and on until Minako couldn't take it anymore. She ripped the paper to shreds fuming. What the hell was wrong with Leader and Uchiha? They were a Criminal organisation; S-ranked ninjas, not some "Charm school" or "Afternoon tea club". She clenched her fists trying to calm down. She knew that she had to do whatever the mission offered, but she couldn't help being frustrated. Minako knew, deep in her heart, she'd do anything to protect her Jashin-lover friend and this situation as no exception. Minako felt the rage slowly going away. She took a deep breath and looked up at Itachi, who was watching her the whole time.

"When do we begin?" she asked, yet there was no curiosity in her voice. All she wanted was to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Now."

***

Minako wondered why the hell they had to start with learning how to dance. Why the hell did she have to learn how to dance in the first place anyway? It's not like she wouldn't get away with it if she had to. She tried questioning Itachi, but he refused to talk about it, claiming that it was a part of her training.

"What am I an animal?" she hissed stepping on his foot once again. Itachi's eye twitched as she did it over and over again.

"You are worse than an animal." He retorted glaring at her. Minako glare back, wanting nothing but to kick the man in front of her. Her grip tightened on his hand making him raise his eyebrows. Itachi smirked to himself. Even though she was worse than any Jashinist, she was still amusing. Her temper was horrid, but it made it even more fascinating to "tame" her.

"What the fuck are you grinning about?" she hissed under her breath. Itachi quickly span her around making her lose her balance; he let go of her waist allowing her to land on the cold floor.

"Goddamn it!" she yelled rubbing her butt. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"So you'd learn the rules number three and ten." He replied crossing his arms on his chest.

"You...you..." Minako wanted to say something but she just couldn't find the right words. This man wasn't going to make it easy for her; he made sure she'd learn that before everything else. Minako quickly stood up and dusted herself. She quickly made her hair up into a high ponytail, allowing some strands to fall down and frame her face. If he wanted to play rough, she didn't mind. After all; his game could be played by two people. She smirked offering him her hand; Itachi looked at it in slight disbelief, but followed her lead. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer making her body collide. He could feel her breath on his chin, moistening it.

"I'm ready...sensei."

***

Her eyes shone in the dimly lit room. The man opposite her quickly approached pushing her down on the bed. He was rougher than usual, but it didn't bother her, on the contrary. His arms snaked around her waist bringing her closer, letting her feel his arousal. A soft moan escaped her lips as his lips quickly found her neck. The man nibbled on her flesh making his way to her shoulder. His teeth bit into her skin, cutting it in process. Lines of blood trailed down to her chest but he didn't stop. She buried her hands in his hair clenching it in her fists from time to time.

"What's wrong with you today?" her quiet question didn't budge him. Instead he pushed her into the bed harder, pinning her hands down. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him rip off her clothes with one hand. His cold hand roamed her body, squeezing her breasts from time to time, playing with her belly button. She moaned louder and louder as his fingers reached her inner thigh. He stroked her soft skin gently, carefully avoiding the intimate areas. He was teasing, but she learnt to be patient.

"This will be our last time." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to get up but he didn't let her. His eyes shone dangerously letting her know that if she moved, he'd hurt her, but she knew he didn't mean it.

She stared into his eyes searchingly.

The sadness that was hidden deep inside his heart escaped. His dark orbs were dulled with something she'd never seen in them before, something he never showed anyone, but couldn't control that moment.

"Why?" her question angered him. He quickly turned her around and pulled down her shorts along with the underwear. They were quickly disposed on the floor. "Rule number sixteen: No asking stupid questions." His hiss echoed in her ears as he quickly spread her legs and entered her...

***

Minako walked into the living and sat down on the sofa next to Hidan. The Jashinist grinned wrapping his arm around her. It's been almost a month since the training preparation begun and he barely got to see his friend. Minako yawned resting her head on his bare shoulder.

"Damn, don't you look tired, woman." He grinned playing with her hair. Minako didn't wear it in high ponytail any longer so it fell freely on her shoulders.

"I am." She replied closing her eyes.

"Late night?" his smirk made her narrow her eyes. She didn't want to talk about her nights, especially not the previous one.

"You can say that."

Hidan pulled her on his lab allowing the girl to rest against his chest. She could feel his muscles tense but they soon relaxed.

"You know," he started. "You've changed." Minako opened her eyes and stared in front of her wondering. "What do you mean?" she asked. Hidan didn't rush to explain himself. He stroked her bare legs gently, trailing his fingers up to her stomach. Minako shifted slightly; for some reason she didn't like it.

"You became...sexier." he whispered into her ear. Minako shivered.

"What's gotten into you?" she snapped hopping off his lap. Hidan grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"And you? Look at your fucking self, woman." He yelled shaking her. Minako pulled her arm away and pushed Hidan back.

"Don't fucking touch me like that again." She hissed dangerously.

"Or else?" he mocked her; she could tell, nobody knew the secret of killing him except the leader and the ginger haired man wasn't about to share.

Minako opened her mouth to reply but someone talked before her:

"Or the leader will be informed of you molesting his subordinate." Itachi Uchiha's dramatic entrance solved Minako's problem. Hidan spat and walked out of the room cussing. Minako sighed heavily rubbing her temples.

"Come on," Itachi said turning away from her.

"Where to?"

"The leader wants you."

Minako didn't know why but she had a bad feeling. A feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen, and she wasn't wrong...

***

Minako sat on chair in the leader's room waiting for the orange haired man to speak. He didn't rush. Pein paced back and forth taking his time. Minako crossed her arms on her chest and clenched her fists. Even after Itachi's "hard" training, she was still impatient and hated wasting time on something she thought was unworthy of her time. The leader gazed upon her and smirked. His piercings reflected the light of the candles giving his pale skin a mystic glow. Minako coughed.

"So, Uchiha trained you well after all." His rough voice finally broke the silence. Minako raised her eyebrows. She detested the word "train", she wasn't an animal in the zoo and hated when people referred to her being "trained". "Good." The leader continued.

"What is my mission?" she asked coldly not wanting to stay in his room any longer. The leader smirked.

"Uchiha didn't tell you?"

Minako furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh I see," the smirk on his face wasn't reassuring. The leader sat opposite her. "Your mission is to become mine."

***

**Itachi's p.o.v.:**

I didn't know how I got there, but I found myself leaning against the wall next to the leader's room. I didn't know why, but my inner self kept telling to stay there. I didn't want to. The feelings I've been having were unusual. I hated them, but at the same time I liked them. It's been a while since I've liked something or someone. I couldn't hear what they were talking about behind the door, but Minako's aura...I could sense it clearly. I could feel her rage building up faster and faster.

*What's happening in there?* I thought taking a step closer to the door. I clenched my hands. What the hell was I doing?

The last thing I wanted to do was interfere with something that was none of my business, but I just couldn't stop myself...

***

Minako sent another blow in leader direction; the man quickly dodged it. He moved fast and quietly, she could barely see him. Minako felt strong arms grab her own and she was quickly pinned to the wall. Leader spread her legs with his own pushing himself against her. Minako felt disgusted. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a fuming Itachi. He marched into the room glaring.

"Let her go," his voice was calm but deadly.

"Why should I? She is my toy now." Leader reply pushing Minako harder against the wall, his hand roamed her body squeezing in places. Minako growled like an animal. She wanted to kill that man; to tear him apart or rip out his heart, anything...that would make him die horrible death.

Itachi glared at his leader; the next moment the Sharingan was activated and aimed at the orange haired man. Pein quickly moved away from Minako. It seemed as if he disappeared into the darkness, but he was obviously still in the room.

"You dare to disobey me?" he roared and suddenly it was harder to breath. As if the leader was pulling the oxygen out of the room.

"I would never interfere if the situation had nothing to do with me," Itachi hissed his Sharingan still activated. "But she," he nodded at Minako, "belongs to me."

The deadly aura that the two men were giving away was choking. Minako turned around and glared at both. Thoughts were quickly rushing through her head; putting bits and pieces together.

"Stop talking like I'm not fucking here." She yelled angrily. The two men turned their heads towards her.

"Uchiha, do you know what this means?" leader asked. Itachi didn't reply, but the look on his face said it all.

"I am not about to leave the organisation leader, or go against it, but," his gaze almost sent shivers down Pein's spine. "if it involves her, I will fight even if it means eliminating you." leader could tell Uchiha wasn't joking. The orange haired man hissed under his breath. "Get out." The rage in his voice was evident. "And tell Konan to come here." Uchiha nodded and grabbed Minako's arm. He quickly walked out pulling her along. He didn't bother calling Konan. He pulled her into his room and locked the door.

Minako pulled her hand away from him; the next moment he knew her fist connect with his face splitting his lip.

"Bastard!" she yelled angrily throwing another punch at him. "Cock sucking, bitch, ass fucker!!" the rain of kicks and hits dropped on Itachi, until he finally had enough of it. He caught her arms and pushed her into the wall.

"Enough." He hissed into her dace. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. Itachi's face was dangerously close. Minako's eyes narrowed. She tried to pull away but her attempts were weak. "Don't struggle." He whispered into her ear. Deep inside Minako didn't even want to bother.

"You knew...and you never told me?" She was still angry.

"So?" his simple answer pissed her off. She raised her knee and kneed him, almost getting his reproductive organ. Itachi grabbed her leg and brought it higher in the air, pushing it to the side, revealing her panties. For the first time in Minako's life she regretted wearing a skirt.

"Sick bastard!" her comments didn't affect him. His teeth found her ear, nibbling on it slightly.

"No matter how much you struggle, you will not get away." His hot breath and his rough voice drove her insane. "Because you mine, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Minako flipped him off.

"Fuck you!"

Itachi smirked.

"With pleasure."


End file.
